Chapter twenty-one: Link
I walk around the woods a little with Rock. She's bored and I am too. Midna goes out of my shadow and leans against a tree. "Guys, why don't we take a break? You've been walking for hours". Rock and I exchange looks. "BUT WE'RE SO BOOOORED!" We say at the same time. Midna laughs as Navi flies out of my hat. "Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen!" Screams Navi at the top of her lungs. "WHAT NAVI?!" Everyone yells. "There's someone coming! There's someone coming!" Yells Navi. Rock pulls out her cannon and points it towards the woods. I hear something and I look up to the trees. Someone's watching us. I take out my boa and arrows and get ready to aim. I look around and around. "Who's there?!" I yell. No answer. I hear something rustle in the branches of the trees and I look up again. "What the hell is going on?" Rock says. Midna goes into my shadow, and Navi quickly goes into my hat. That's when I see it, someone's leg in the tree. I shoot my arrow and it goes into their leg. The person falls down. "What the hell, Link?! That hurt!!!" He tries to yank the arrow out of his leg. I aim for his chest. "Who are you?! Why are you watching us?!" Rock snickers, "he's a stalker! That's why!" The person looks up at us. He has a green hat like mine, he looks exactly like me except for his eyes. They're black pupils with blood around them, and streams of blood going down his eyes. He turns back to his leg and tries to yank out the arrow. I lower my weapon and take a good look at him. Why does he look like me? He seems familiar in a way... Like he's my... Rock points her cannon at the guy. "Should we finish him off?" I stare at the person with wide eyes. "Ben". I say, and drop my boa. Ben stares at me with wide eyes. "Y-You actually remember me?! You could recognize me?!" I hug him. "Of course I can! You're my brother, idiot!" I can tell he's crying. I don't know if its out of sadness or happiness. Then I realize, he cries blood, ew... Oh well! He's my freaking brother! Midna goes out of my shadow. "Children of Hyrule, brought back together!" She says happily. Rock laughs and smiles, "this is a day to remember!". Ben smiles. "I didn't think you'd remember me, Link". I laugh, "I would never forget my only family! I had a dream about you last night, so it must have been trying to tell me that my only brother was still alive! I hug him again, and he hugs me back. "I'm just glad I have my own family back". Ben says. "HEY LISTEN! HEY LISTEN! HEY LISTEN! HEY LISTEN! HEY LISTEN!" Screams Navi. Ben stares at Navi. "Um...she's a little mental". Says Link. Ben nods, "I see that". Navi bangs into Link's arm. "I AM NOT MENTAL! I JUST LIKE SAYING HEY LISTEN!!!" Everyone laughs. This has truly been a day to remember. Category:Chapters